Lucky
by kittymills
Summary: Shenko Fluff Drabble... Citadel Date headcanon expansion. Rayne Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

**(Bioware owns all)**

For a moment, Kaidan hung back and just took in the sight of her.

She was standing on the lower level of Apollo's Café, where the balcony over looked the rest of the Presidium lakes. The view was spectacular, and the glow from the artificial sky overhead bathed her face in a warm light. She was facing side on, one hip resting against the railing as she took in the scene below and waited patiently for him to come back with the surprise he had promised her.

For once, she genuinely looked relaxed. She turned her head and a smile uplifted the corners of her mouth. The frown lines melted from her face and when she turned to him fully and bestowed that mega watt smile on him, he felt it like a blow to the gut. He was suddenly struck by how lucky he was. Lucky that her feelings for him hadn't changed. Lucky that, like himself, she also wanted to make it real. Lucky… that Cerberus had brought her back from the dead. Gratitude rushed through him like a flood and his breath hitched as memories of those dark days without her crept into his consciousness. He forced those dark times away and vowed he would not take a single moment with her for granted.

He continued forward and met her by the balcony. Her eyes were light and filled with a curiosity at what he held in his hands.

"Dessert," he said, lifting up a small container and a spoon.

Her eyebrows rose. "Dessert? But I thought we were having that once we got back to the Normandy." She tossed her head and gave him a look that sent blood rushing to his nether regions so fast he was almost dizzy. "I hope you got it to go."

He stared at her dumbly for a moment before rallying himself and snapping out of his lust infused stupor. He was so tempted to drag her back to her cabin and loose himself in rediscovering her, but he was determined to make this date of theirs special. The likelihood of them having another during this reaper war was virtually non-existent. And as much as it was killing him to draw it out, he wanted the memories. In case… _no, don't go there, Alenko!_

He handed her a spoon and popped the lid on the container. He presented it to her with a flourish and a grin. "For you."

She eyed the container curiously and leaned forward to sniff it. Kaidan laughed at her caution. "It's not poison, Shepard."

She straightened, sent him a mock scowl, then lifted her spoon to scoop up a portion of the snow white substance. Kaidan watched, mesmerised by her mouth as she tasted the stuff, her full lips working over the spoon. Her eyes widened in realisation then drifted shut in pleasure as he watched her savour the flavours on her tongue. "Oh my god, Kaidan. How did you get this?"

She scooped another portion and sucked on the spoon, and murmuring with enjoyment. "Lemon sorbet. I haven't had this in so long." Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. He will never get tired of seeing that smile.

He lounged beside her, ignoring the view to slump with his back against the railing, intent on watching her face as she enjoyed her treat. She hummed to herself as she devoured it, and when she waved the filled spoon under his nose, he didn't hesitate to accept her offer and share the sorbet with her. She fed them both from the container until it was all gone and she licked the last of the sticky citrus flavour from her spoon.

She sighed as she placed the spoon and empty container to the side and turned to smile at him. She stepped between his legs and snaked her arms around his neck, her eyes suddenly dark with a hidden intensity. Her lips met his, both of their mouths cold from the sorbet, and her hot tongue traced over his cool lips. He groaned at her kiss, virtually helpless under her assault. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. He had waited so long for this moment. He had drawn out the anticipation as much as he could, did his best to give her a few moments away from the Reaper War, a much needed sanity check. A few moments that was just about them, memories to keep and treasure and now she was finally here, wrapped in his arms, her mouth on his and he thought he would die from the pleasure.

She pulled back and lifted a hand, running her knuckles gently down his cheek. He was gratified to see the emotion in her eyes. Her eyes were soft and loving and his breath caught as he waited for her to speak. "Kaidan," she said simply, whispering his name like a prayer.

"I love you, I've always loved you," he said again, for the second time that day. "I'm so happy. How can the future be so bright and so uncertain at the same time?"

Her eyebrows knitted and he mentally kicked himself. No mention of the war yet. Why did he mention that? Frustrated with himself, he leaned forward to kiss her again, intent on banishing those sad thoughts.

When they came up for air, she glanced around suddenly remembering where they were. "Major, I'm surprised at you. Kissing another officer out here in public for everyone to see. You've become more daring. There's no way out if someone sees us here."

"I don't need a way out, not anymore. Besides," he said. "We're Spectres now. We can do what we want." He kissed her lavishly again as though to prove his point.

He felt her smile against his lips. "As much as I would love to stay here on this lovely balcony, I want to make up for some lost time." She tugged on the lapels of his uniform. "And I can't do that out here. What do you say we get back to the Normandy, ASAP?"

He smiled. "Lead the way, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well, it's about freakin' time!"_

They should be embarrassed really.

Huddled inside Normandy's elevator, one leg supporting her, the other wrapped around his waist and her fingers buried in his hair while Vega hollered at them from the doorway.

He buried his face in the warm vanilla scented skin of her neck and tried to feel something other than just insanely aroused – Embarrassment maybe? Amusement? But he couldn't. Judging by the way she clung to him, she was feeling the same and he reveled in it. It had been far too long since he held her in his arms. Far too long, but he remembered the way her body fit to his so perfectly as though it was only yesterday.

"Move along, LT. Nothing to see here." Shepard's voice was dangerously authoritive. Kaidan hid a grin against her shoulder, not even bothering to try to untangle himself from her. After all this time, it would take nothing short of a hoard of thresher maws to separate her warm willing body from him right now. He heard Vega let out a hoot and a string of Spanish and then Shepard tense underneath him.

"Vega!" she warned again, her speech becoming almost a snarl. Kaidan realised it was time to take control of the situation and with one out stretched arm, he curled his hand into a fist and slammed the control panel. The elevator doors hissed closed, shutting off Vega from sight and sound. Shepard immediately lost some of the tension that had stiffened her body a few moments ago.

"Damn, Vega," she muttered, her voice showing her irritation at the interruption. She shook her head. "My last Lieutenant wasn't nearly so lippy."

Kaidan choked back a laugh at that comment but chose not to respond knowing that she was trying to provoke him. Instead, he pressed her back against the elevator walls, and Vega's disturbance was promptly forgotten, at least by him.

He nipped the delicate skin of her neck and she sighed contentedly, melting in his embrace. The fingers curled in his hair tugged gently and he lifted his face to lock eyes with her. They regarded him intently, dark with desire and a wry humour. "How long until it's all over the ship, do you think?" she asked.

"Hmph," he muttered. "I'd say right about…" he trailed off and cast his eyes to the ceiling, waiting one heartbeat, then two. "Now," he rasped.

She gave a quick answering smirk and pulled him close for another heated kiss but then forced herself apart from him. Her hands slipped from his hair to trail down over his shoulders. She tilted her head and her brow knitted. "Does it bother you?" she questioned, her tone unusually hesitant. He heard the concern in her voice and he supposed it he should have expected it. On the SR-1 he was so concerned with breaking regs, but now… with potentially the end of civilization as they knew it hanging over their heads, he knew they had bigger things to worry about. Besides, being both Spectres, they were afforded a few perks. He chose to believe a bit of extra freedom in the regs regarding fraternization was one of them.

"Does it bother me that Vega knows you're spoken for? Ah, no," he chuckled, his hands curling possessively on her hips, and pulling her tighter against him. "Not at all."

The woman wrapped around him broke into a grin and raised an eyebrow. Her lips quirked in amusement. "Jealous, Major?"

He let out a short, sharp bark of laughter and tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes drifted shut. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't, ah, have concerns. Especially knowing how much time you spent with him on earth. And," he said, leaning back to face her fully, "I've seen the way he's looked at you in your armour. Don't think he'll be ogling you like that again anytime soon now, though."

She laughed and framed his face with her smooth nimble hands and planted a solid kiss on his lips. He could still taste the lingering flavour of lemon sorbet and it would be a flavour he would forever associate with her. He felt her fingers trail down one stubbled cheek and her eyes grew serious. "There's never been anyone but you, Kaidan."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the flood of emotion that gripped him rendered him speechless. Their lips clashed again, hungrily devouring and tasting until a discreet chime from the elevator prompted them to pull apart.

She took his hand and led him into her cabin. He was finally home.


End file.
